Twister
by Paigeion
Summary: Naruto and Sasuke play a game of ‘Twister’ and things get a little heated. NaruSasu, oneshot, Yaoi!


Hello everyone! I seem to have a thing for pointless one shot's, so please enjoy this pointless oneshot! YAY!

Summary: Naruto and Sasuke play a game of 'Twister' and things get a little heated. Sasunaru, oneshot, YAOI BEWARE

* * *

_Rules are simple, all you have to do it stay standing, whoever fails to reach their mark, or falls, loses_

_When it is your turn, the person that went before you spins for you. Whoever loses has to bottom._

_Everyone ready? Let us begin!

* * *

_

Naruto was sweating a lot, his breath coming out in short pants. He tried not to move around to much, Sasuke was already lying on top of him. Both feet were on purples. His arms supported him at strange angles, both on oranges, but spread out, he was in the 'crab walk' position. Sasuke had his face millimeters from his own; his right leg in between Naruto's spread legs, his left on the other side of the same leg. Sasuke's right hand was also on an orange, bringing his body right on top of Naruto to reach it, while his left was next to his hip on a blue. Naruto closed his eyes and tried not to think about what was happening, he wouldn't lose, not again. He didn't have success trying to forget about the warmth emitting from the other body pressed against his. He felt something wet against his neck and gasped and his eyes opened wide. Sasuke was licking and nibbling his neck. Another lick, his neck was very sensitive. , and he moaned when Sasuke bit into his shoulder lightly.

"Stop." He said huskily, looking into those obsidian eyes.

"You know you like it my little Naru," Sasuke purred in his ear, "I can feel it, right here." He shifted his knee into Naruto's crotch, where he had begun to grow hard. He gasped at the friction, and could feel Sasuke rubbing himself into his own knee, making small sounds of pleasure. Then suddenly he stopped, like Naruto had imagined it.

"Don't tease me you prick!" He would have hit the boy upside the head, but his hand was keeping him up. He felt like a crab that had gotten itself stuck in a very horny chunk of seaweed. His seaweed grinned evilly.

"Just spin the thing already Naruto." The boy rolled his eyes, but did as he was told.

"Right foot green." The made Sasuke have to remove his leg from Naruto's crotch, and he was thankful that he backed up. Naruto's turn, Sasuke spun.

"Left hand yellow." Not much of a difference, he moved. Sasuke's turn, he reached out and spun.

"Right hand yellow." Oh great, now Sasuke had to either go over him, or beneath him to reach the yellow that was behind his head, he chose below, and in doing so, he was now face to face—with Naruto's crotch.

'_Greeeeaaaat.'_ Now Naruto _knew _he was bound to lose. Sasuke seemed happy in this new position, his left hand sat comfortably under Naruto's head; he could feel his knuckles brushing his blond locks. Sasuke looked p at him with an I'm-Going-To-Win smirk.

"It seems to be your turn, Naruto." Sasuke lifted his hand up and leaned over gracefully without toppling over; he used the muscles in his leg to hang onto Naruto while still managing to keep his foot on the mat. He spun the spinner.

"Right foot purple." Naruto almost groaned out loud, he thought he was safe, but now he had to move a space closer to the seaweed… He stretched his body across the mat, his shirt riding up a few inches. He closed his eyes, focusing on his balance, and almost made it without Sasuke doing anything perverted-_almost_-being the key word.

Before his foot touched the mat again, he felt heat course through his pants and straight to his awaiting arousal within. A gurgled sob escaped his mouth as he opened his eyes to see Sasuke-mouth covering his pants, breathing deeply into his pants; it was extremely hot to see. He breathed again and Naruto almost collapsed right there, a moan escaping his lips again, but somehow he survived the brutal attack, and set his foot down on the purple. And before Sasuke had another chance to molest his body once more, he spun the spinner with the tips of his fingers; he couldn't see the outcome from his angle.

"You're lasting longer than I expected little Naru, but you will lose my little fox, and that is because Uchiha's _never_ lose." Naruto ignored him.

"Just tell me what it says Sasuke!" Said boy looked over at the round plastic spinner.

"It's between Blow job and threesome, which do you want to do?" Naruto's eyebrow twitched.

"Well I don't know Sasuke, it would be hard to do a threesome with only two people," He didn't notices as a red head looked through the window at them longingly before darting away into the darkness of the night…. "And anyways, just tell me what it says Teme." Sasuke chuckled.

"I'm not lying little fox, look for yourself." So Naruto craned his neck as far as it would go, and lifted himself up-but sure enough, in black felt marker, was written; Blow job, and threesome. Above them were the crossed out words of 'left hand orange', and right foot yellow.' And the spinner sat neatly between them.

"B-but…?" He glared at Sasuke, who looked innocently at him.

"What? I couldn't help myself." Naruto just rolled his eyes, in pleasure and in annoyance of the other boy, when he had spoken those few words, he had breathed once again onto the poor boy. He decided that he didn't want Sasuke to speak anymore while in that position. He spun the spinner again, this time landing on something decent.

"Left foot orange." Sasuke had to do the splits to accomplish that move and Naruto grinned evilly, he was going to win! Sasuke would have to lean over his right leg while keeping his hand still set flat on the yellow…ouch.

"Oh damn!" Sasuke came to the same realization as him, and he found himself giggling.

"Good thing you're so flexible Sasuke." He wiggled his eyebrows. Sasuke chose to ignore him and try to do the impossible move:

Knee up- shift body so he could move- lean his leg underneath Naruto- press chest against leg- touch yellow next to hand- mission accomplished. Naruto was suddenly tempted to sit on poor Sasuke and squish his arm and leg beneath him, but he resisted the urge-he had to win after all.

"Y-our t-ur-n." Sasuke was having a hard time talking, let alone breathing, since he was pressed up against his leg to touch the damn yellow. Since Sasuke couldn't move much, Naruto spun for him.

"Left foot orange for me." Naruto sighed, and then moved his foot with ease to the desired location; he spun again for Sasuke sake.

"Right foot purple…." Sasuke tried to bring his foot to the orange, but couldn't reach, he tried again, but he slipped, and fell. Wait…does that mean…? He lost? Oh my god! He jumped up, pumping the air with his fist, whooping loudly. Both boys began stretching their tired and stiff bodies

"Oh that feels good." He heard Sasuke mumble to himself as he stretched his arms.

"So Sasuke, how does it feel to lose to me?" His eyes instantly turned into a dark cobalt color as he sauntered up to his prey. He pushed the taller boy against the wall, running his fingers through his raven hair ever so softly. "Do you feel…Powerless against me?" Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"You just got lucky; get it over with Naruto, you won." Naruto liked that.

"Say it again Sasuke." Sasuke licked the shell of his ear.

"You win Naruto, so fuck me." Naruto _really _liked that. He grabbed Sasuke's hands, in one, and held them above his head. He kissed him softly.

"So if I'm so lucky, will I get lucky again?" He leaned in to Sasuke, their arousals rubbing against each other again.

"Maybe, maybe not." Naruto kissed Sasuke again, and felt a tongue ask entrance. He let him, but was still dominant, sucking on it lightly, and pulling on it every few seconds, this action made Sasuke moan and rip his hands away from Naruto and wrap around his neck, and his lidded eyes glazed over like Naruto's. As he distracted Sasuke with his sensual kiss, he snaked a hand up his shirt without touching his body, but made a movement towards his nipple, taking it between two fingers and squeeze and twist lightly, making Sasuke stop the kiss abruptly and lean forward with a gasp. Naruto smirked; Sasuke was very, _very _sensitive. He grabbed Sasuke around the waist and hauled him up, and in turn, the older boy wrapped his strong legs around his thin waist. He used Sasuke's back to support him and yanked the shirt off the other boy, carrying him over to the bed in the other room, instantly attacking his neck and chest with his mouth. He attacked his nipples first, taking one in his moth, and pulling on it gently, making Sasuke groan again, and buck his hips against Naruto's body. After he was done abusing Sasuke poor hard nipples (there would be bruises later) he went after Sasuke's neck, biting hard at the skin that connected his neck from his shoulders. He heard Sasuke cry out in pain, but he knew he loved it, Sasuke liked it hard. He continued to bite at his lover, earning himself some very arousing sounds and gurgles.

"Oh god...Naruto...Nuh…" A light blush covered the pale boy's cheeks, and he tossed his head from side to side slowly.

"I should win more often." Naruto mumbled to himself as he touched every part of Sasuke he could lay his hands on. Sasuke could only nod. Naruto shed himself of all clothing in a matter of seconds, along with Sasuke's shorts and boxers. Sasuke grabbed the headboard with both hands. Naruto brought his fingers to the raven's pink mouth. Without hesitation the boy obediently took the fingers into his warm cave of a mouth. This was almost his favorite part, he loved how Sasuke ran his tongue over the digests, licking in between them, making Naruto shudder with excitement. When he was finished, Naruto lifted Sasuke legs up until they were rested on his shoulders, and then brought a finger to Sasuke's entrance.

"Are you ready?" Sasuke looked down at him.

"Ready." He heard him say weakly. And with that, Naruto brought his finger into the tight hole; Sasuke cringed at the foreign object.

"Shhhh, relax Sasuke, it's okay..." He tried to make the boy relax, and it was working. Soon he added another finger, searching, he made a scissor like motion, Sasuke started panting, and Naruto loved how much Sasuke liked it. And then suddenly it stopped when he bent his finger up a little, he looked up, Sasuke's moth was open, his eyes filled with absolute lust. The boy couldn't speak. Naruto smirked again; he had found it at last. He did the motion again, breaking Sasuke out of his pleasurable bliss and moan.

"Oh g-god, d-don't stop that!" Naruto had found hit prostate. He continued to thrust his two fingers into him, adding a third, and he could tell that Sasuke was about to orgasm, but he pulled out before he could do so. A desperate whine could be heard from the other male.

"Hey, why did you-"He was cut off when something much larger was placed once again to his entrance. "Oh, that's why." Naruto entered him slowly, taking his time, controlling the urge to thrust his entire length into the small body. He stayed still for a bit, but then Sasuke grew inpatient and pulled away from him and thrust his ass onto Naruto, making him start to move. Each time he thrust into him he would make a loud sound of pleasure.

"Oh…Nnugh…uhnn…ouh…" Sasuke held the headboard like a lifeline, while Naruto grunted at the tight heat. He could feel it coming, and he thrust hard and faster into Sasuke, He pulled out, almost completely unsheathing himself, and thrust back in with such force, it made Sasuke cry out and orgasm, Naruto Thrust maybe three more times before he went ridged and came hard and fast.

"Ugh..." He was weak, and he fell on top of Sasuke, his softening member still inside. After the white around his eyes faded, he slid out and lay beside his lover, holding him tight.

"I love you Sasuke." He whispered into the pale back.

"I love you to Naruto." And Sasuke turned around and kissed him on the forehead, and the held each other, and just before Naruto fell asleep, he heard Sasuke say one last thing.

"I let you win by the way."

* * *

Ahahhahahahaha, I know you loved it; it was like 3 pages of no sex, then a page of fore play, and then a page of sex, hahahahahah, please review and tell me what you think!

Taylor


End file.
